<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gonna keep you safe by kenneth_thegreat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689590">Gonna keep you safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenneth_thegreat/pseuds/kenneth_thegreat'>kenneth_thegreat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, sleepybois inc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brothers, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, I'm bad at tags, Sibling Love, Siblings, So much angst, Techno needs a hug, Tommy really isn't a huge character sorry, and kind of Wilbur, lowkey sucks, philza saves the day, sleepy bois inc family - Freeform, your honor they're a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenneth_thegreat/pseuds/kenneth_thegreat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno remembers when everything changed. He was 9 when his mom died, old enough to not really know what was going on, but to know what had happened. He remembered his mom in a hospital bed telling him to be a good big brother to Tommy, that Techno would have to remind him sometimes of what his mom had taught them. He remembered the funeral, wearing a suit and standing with his brothers, holding Tommy’s hand in a death grip as he cried out for ‘momma’ and tried to run over to their father, who collapsed onto his knees besides the coffin. Or was it a casket? He can’t remember what it looked like anymore and is about 99% sure no one was takin’ pictures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gonna keep you safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the purposes of this story, Sleepy Bois Inc. are brothers. When he returns, Philza is 22, Wilbur is 17, Techno is 15, Tommy is 8. I’ll try and keep mentioning ages so you can get a timeframe, but it’s really not the most important. Philza leaves when he is 18, you can figure out everyone else’s ages from there if you really want to.</p><p>Also, this ending SUCKS. I'm not super happy about it, but I got stuck and didn't know where to go. I apologize :O it's pretty okay until the end tho so feel free to read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno remembers when everything changed. He was 9 when his mom died, old enough to not really know what was going on, but to know what had happened. He remembered his mom in a hospital bed telling him to be a good big brother to Tommy, that Techno would have to remind him sometimes of what his mom had taught them. He remembered the funeral, wearing a suit and standing with his brothers, holding Tommy’s hand in a death grip as he cried out for ‘momma’ and tried to run over to their father, who collapsed onto his knees besides the coffin. Or was it a casket? He can’t remember what it looked like anymore and is about 99% sure no one was takin’ pictures.</p><p>He remembered his father moving them to a smaller house where Techno and Wilbur shared a room, Tommy stayed in their father’s room, and Philza had what was meant to be an office but was more like an oversized closet. He remembered Philza working a job before school and after school, only home to sleep from midnight to 5am. Techno had spent many nights awake waiting for his brother to come home. He got his first D that year because he kept fallin’ asleep in math class. Phil was so disappointed when he got a call from the teacher and made Techno stop stayin’ up.</p><p>He remembered Wilbur and him having to learn to clean a house to keep them from smelling or getting sick. Their father worked late hours to provide for them, and even then it wasn’t always enough. They quickly learned to cook food: macaroni and cheese, ramen noodles, spaghetti, eventually even burgers or crockpot meals, and of course how to make PB&amp;J’s like their mom made for Tommy’s lunch everyday. They weren’t about to let him miss out on them. Techno remembered going to bed hungry a good number of times. Him and Wil traded on and off on the ‘stretched thin’ nights so that the two workers had food for when they got home and Tommy had all that he wanted.</p><p>He remembered noticing the trash clinked more each week, glass grinding and smashing against itself over and over again. He remembered when his curiosity got the best of him and found it full of beer bottles. Techno didn’t tell anyone, he dumped it in the trashcan and ran all the way inside. Wilbur had made fun of him for being scared of the dark. He had just turned 11.</p><p>He remembered the night a few months later when Philza left, their father screaming and begging from his chair in the living room in front of the TV where he sat from the time he was done with work until bed. He remembered his father yellin’ that “a college education would do ya no good if you weren’t gonna be able to support your family anyways”. He remembered his father drinking himself unconscious and Techno havin’ to check his breathing every hour.</p><p>He also remembered Philza hugging him after loadin’ his bags into the car. He had brushed a tear from Techno’s cheek that he hadn’t realized was there. Techno was 12.</p><p>Techno remembered everything that had gone wrong, that it wasn’t normal for a 10 year old to be cooking on the stove, an 11 year old shouldn’t be taking his dad’s keys away, a 12 year old shouldn’t be showin’ up to his brother’s first day of kindergarten when all the other kids would have their mom or dad send them off. </p><p>He knew what their situation was wasn’t normal, but it was their normal, and together they would make it through.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Techno remembered the first time he hated Phil, hated how he tore their family apart. It was a late night, Techno was 13 and had his hands full helping Tommy with his reading for 1st grade. The teacher had sent home a note to their father sayin’ that Tommy needed some extra work at home because he was struggling. Techno had told Tommy that the note said he was doing amazing and wanted him to show his older siblings. The look on the kid’s face had immediately shoved all irritation out of Techno, he’d sit there for hours sounding out ‘cat’ and ‘mat’ if it meant he could see that blinding smile all the time. And that he did, sit there for hours until Tommy started piecing it together on his own and ran to find something other than the musty old library book to read.</p><p>Techno had been working with Tommy for so long he had completely forgotten that he had an english essay due by 10pm, in 2hrs, for his favorite teacher, Mr. Yung. He dug out the laptop and began feverishly typing, not sparing a second thought to the world around him until he felt a hand tear him away from the screen.</p><p>It hurt his shoulder. Brought pinpoint tears to his eyes, eyes he raised to see his father’s face beet red, vein emerging from his forehead.</p><p>“What the fuck is this? I come home from working all day, all day for your worthless ass and there’s no dinner?! I slave every single day for you, to put food on the table, and you can’t even cook it? Instead you’re over here like a sissy playin’ on some computer game. Give me the goddamned computer, boy! You can get your privileges back when you start pullin’ your own weight around here, you understand?”</p><p>Techno blinked once and wiped the spittle from his cheek. “Dad, I was here for hours tryin’ to help Tommy with his reading. We spent a really long time and I have an essay due I have to turn in, I need to comput-” he was interrupted harshly.</p><p>“You don’t need or deserve jack shit! I don’t care, fail your paper, probably gonna be shit anyways. Pull your weight and do your work. Wilbur’s out working right now and’s gonna come home to no food because you were so lazy you couldn’t feed him! What’s he gonna say to that, huh? You have one job and can’t do it, how will he feel?” his father crossed his arms and stared down his nose at Techno.</p><p>Techno let out a harsh breath, “I was helping Tommy! I thought that was my first job, unless you wanna actually do something with him? Like a real fathe-” a sharp pain cracked along his cheek, first going numb, then beginning to burn. Tears sprung involuntarily, threatening to spill down his reddened cheek. He hit him, he HIT him. Techno’s hands began to shake, despite him clenching them into fists. He wouldn’t let his father have the satisfaction.</p><p>His father smirked, “that’ll shut you up. Serves you right, back talking me like that. Let that be a lesson, boy. Go make something quick for dinner and put you and your brother to bed. You wanna act like a child, you can go to bed without dinner like a child.” he turned around, heading to his chair. “Oh, and grab me a beer before that. It’s been a long day.”</p><p>Techno rubbed absentmindedly at his cheek as he gathered stuff for grilled cheese. So what, sue him, he doesn’t like them anyways. Might as well on a night he’s not eating. Cooking was calming for him, even something as simple as this. Spread butter on bread, cheese on bread, bread in pan. He can get the perfect golden crust every time, to Wilbur’s chagrin. Tommy chose Techno’s over the curly haired boy’s any day of the week.</p><p>Speakin’ of Tommy, where did he end up? Techno abandoned the second sandwich to peek around the corner to his bedroom. Even though Tommy wasn’t supposed to be in there, it’s not like Techno and Wilbur had anything to hide. Sure enough, that’s where he was, Techno’s headphones tangled to hell on his bed. That’s a later problem.</p><p>Techno forced a smile onto his face, ignoring the heavy heat on the right side of his face. “Hey bud, everything okay? Dinner’s almost ready, sorry it’s taking so long.” Tommy turned around, revealing tear filled eyes and a wobbling chin. “Little man, com’ere. What’s got you cryin’? Is your tummy hungry?” Techno cooed, opening his arms to the six year old.</p><p>Tommy ran into Techno, arms wrapped as much as they could around the older, “I heard dad yelling. Is he mad at me?” he whispered into Techno’s waist. Techno took a deep breath, placing his hands under the younger’s armpits and lifting him onto Techno’s hip, wow, he was really getting big.</p><p>“Hey, look at me bud,” Techno guided Tommy’s chin to make eye contact with the younger, brown eyes meeting stormy grey that threatened to overflow, “No one’s mad. I knocked something over and almost spilled. You know how frustrating that is, right?” Tommy nodded, “See, everything’s okay! Now, are you ready for my world famous grilled cheese?” he teased, voice pitching higher to relay his excitement. Tommy gasped, jumping down from his perch and seemingly forgetting completely about his worry.</p><p>“Race ya!”</p><p>As he got Tommy ready for bed, Techno’s mind began to race. It wasn’t a big deal, was it? Sure it had stung, but the ache was already fading away. The red handprint would be gone by school tomorrow. And his dad was probably just stressed, Phil leaving had really screwed their family over.</p><p>Techno felt a hot spike flash deep in his stomach. Why did Philza have to leave anyways? College wasn’t such a big deal, at least not one that made him move away from home. Weren’t his brothers important to him? Tommy yawned as he brushed his teeth, distracting Techno from the rising anger. He had to get Tommy settled down first. Then maybe he could try and hand write the essay, maybe Mr. Yung wouldn’t care?</p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur came home from his shift at the grocery store as Techno finished writing his paper. It was annoying doing by hand, trying to reach 500 words but not go over. The curly haired boy shrugged off his backpack and uniform hat before flopping onto his bed, facing Techno.</p><p>“What’re you writing this late? A looooove letter?” Wil pretended to swoon, hand on his forehead. Techno scowled, of course Wil would still have the energy to mess with him.</p><p>“Finishing an assignment,” he mumbled, shaking out his weary hand. </p><p>Wilbur propped himself up on his stomach, interest peaked. “What kind of assignment means you gotta use that much looseleaf, why not type it?” he queried. Techno groaned out loud, slamming his notebook closed.</p><p>“GOD, Wil. Lay off! It doesn’t matter, I’m going to bed.” he snapped, turning towards the door. Wilbur jumped off the bed, standing in the way of the door, arms outstretched placatingly. “Hey, calm down. I didn’t mean to pre- what’s that?” </p><p>Techno turned back around, face flushing with either embarrassment or rage, at this point he wasn’t certain, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Can I go shower, or is this your way of saying you want first dibs. If that’s the case, just take it and stop bo-”</p><p>“Turn around,” Wilbur demanded, towering over the younger teen. Techno stubbornly stood his ground, shoulders tensing up to his neck. “Technoblade. I said. Turn. Around.” Wilbur growled, grabbing a shoulder to force the (significantly) shorter boy to turn around and pinching his chin between fingertips to tilt the right side of his face up. </p><p>Techno softly winced at the harsh touch, shoulder still sore from his father’s earlier treatment. He pushed at Wil’s stomach, hard, finding his release. “What the hell, man?! Personal space” he snapped, arms crossing sternly in front of his chest and looking anywhere but at Wilbur’s face.</p><p>Wilbur’s face which, if Techno had looked, he would have noticed, softened from his earlier frustration. Sadness filled chocolate eyes. “Tech, can you tell me why you have a handprint across your face?”</p><p>The younger gulped, hidden from Wil’s eyes of course. “I, uh, got into a fight at school. Someone made fun of Tommy, he, uh, has a brother in the same grade, for his, um, readin’ an’ stuff” he stuttered. Not the worst he could do.</p><p>Wilbur rolled his eyes. “It’s like ten thirty dude, that would’ve faded. It’s recent. And before you ask why I know that, don’t.” Techno pouted, that was his change of topic, then sighed internally. Wilbur would find out anyways. “Fine, I was late getting dinner made cause I was helpin’ Tommy and dad got pretty upset. It’s no big deal, I deserved it.” His voice was monotone, a far cry from the animated voice he used with Tommy. Wil reached forwards slowly, cupping the side of his face to rub at the mark. Techno winced.</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t look like it’ll bruise, thank god. Unlike what I’m gonna do to him, which WILL bruise.” Wilbur turned abruptly, forcibly stopped by Techno’s death grip on his forearm. “What the hell, let go!” </p><p>Techno planted his feet firmly, “NO. You’re not gonna do anything. I know what my job is and I didn’t do it, big deal. It’s fine, Wil. Like you said, it’s not gonna leave a mark and it barely hurts. He probably had a bad day at work. Besides, I told Tommy that everything was okay, if you go barging in there he’ll wake up and know. C’mon, for Tommy.” he pleaded, thanking god that he still had the little brother charm at 13.</p><p>A sigh, a good sign. “Fine, this time. BUT if this happens again you WILL let me know, understand? Whether you deserve it or not.” Techno nodded stoticaly, holding a hand out to his older brother. </p><p>“Deal.”<br/>
-------------</p><p>Techno grit his teeth as his father stormed into the kitchen, forcing on a perfectly blank look that seemed out of place on his young features. “TECHNOBLADE. I recall telling you that Tommy’s grades were to come up in reading, did I not?” He simply raised his head slightly, knowing that talking right now would be ignoring his own safety. “Then tell me why I received a phone call from his teacher that he’s still in the lowest reading group, huh? Are you avoiding your responsibilities again? ANSWER me, boy! You’ve been working with him for years now, should I assume you’re the stupid one? Or have you been lying to me?” he snapped. </p><p>“No, sir, I’ve been working with him every day afterschool. His teacher sent home a note the other day about getting him tested for dyslexia, I left it on the table for you, sir.” Techno had mastered the flat voice, betraying no emotion. </p><p>His dad scoffed, towering over the teen. It was...unfortunate...he hadn’t had any kind of growth spurt, not that he could do anything about what was coming. “I won’t be havin’ any excuses like that, you know that stuff is fake boy! Go handle Tommy,” his voice dropped dangerously low,  “I need a word with you in the bedroom.” </p><p>Techno hid his shaking hands by digging bitten fingernails into his palm and nodded. As he turned to walk away, he missed the furious look crossing their father’s face until a palm connected to his cheek, hard.</p><p>He tasted blood, rooting with his tongue to ensure nothing was out of place. Finding nothing wrong, Techno straightened up all that he could, “yes, sir”.</p><p> He walked stiffly to his bedroom, finding Tommy as expected on the bed with a coloring book. </p><p>“Hey, little man! Do you wanna listen to music on my ipod while you color? I have to finish something really quick and don’t want you to be bored, huh?” his voice was tense, despite trying as hard as possible to keep it neutral. The blonde agreed quickly, he always wanted to mess with Techno’s stuff, and as he got older it only continued to get worse. The older got him set up, headphones firmly over little ears, and closed the door.</p><p>“He’s handled, sir.” he murmured, not wanting to give away his nervousness. His father scoffed, “He better be. It’s not his fault that his brother’s a piss poor example who would rather goof off than help his only little brother. That’s your job, boy. That’s what Maribeth said your job was and you best be respecting her wishes. Shirt off.” he snarled.</p><p>The 14 year old didn’t try to hide the tremors as he hoisted his shirt up and off his skinny body, too skinny for a boy of 14. He leaned forwards, and gripped the headboard silently.</p><p>He flinched at the sound of his father’s belt buckle rattling, clinking against itself innocently, then forced himself still, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>The first blow struck him by surprise, it always did. He gasped, grasping the headboard desperately. </p><p>Every other strike blended together into tongues of pain, licking at his shoulders, spine, and low back. He didn’t try to count, it didn’t make sense anyways. His dad would simply stop when he was done, trying to predict would just be mentally exhausting.</p><p>It ended eventually as it did every time, his dad slipping the belt back around his waist and mumbling about needing a beer. Techno stayed in place for a few moments, then stiffly stood to full height, resisting stretching. It would only hurt him more. He replaced his long sleeve shirt to cover his back, hissing at the sore spots that crisscrossed old scars. </p><p>Techno slowly walked from the room, mask fully in place. He returned to his room, ushering Tommy out to work on preparing dinner together. Everything was fine.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Wilbur came home early from work. He dumped his uniform on his bed, murmuring a quick hello to Techno. The younger boy barely shrugged, curled into himself wearing too many layers for late summer. That’s all he did nowadays, that and take care of Tommy. But the boy was 8 now and was beginning to exhibit his own independence. Just like Wilbur and Techno had done.</p><p>Their dad was already plastered in front of the TV, eyes fuzzily focusing on his 17 year old. </p><p>“Wil-brrrr. C’m’ere son, bring yer dad anutha beer” he slurred, reaching a hand out towards the teen. Wilbur scoffed, arms crossed.</p><p>“I just came home to grab some clothes, I’m going to stay at a friend’s for awhile. You’re getting out of control, dad. There hasn’t been a night in nearly a month where you’ve been sober. You need to get some help” he pleaded. </p><p>“PSHHH. You dunno anythin’ you worthless sunnabitch,” he paused to burp, “go on you little whore. Take ‘ur concsherns and shove ‘em up ‘ur ass.” his dad laughed meanly. </p><p>Wilbur bristled, wanting to scream, hit, rip his father apart. But he had to think about his siblings, Techno who had been growing increasingly antisocial to everyone but Tommy, and the little guy himself who had no idea their father was a completely different man than before Philza left, before mom died. </p><p>He couldn’t keep making the house miserable for those two, he couldn’t do it. They deserved to be happy. Besides, Schlatt’s parents had practically begged for him to move in after hearing how his dad spoke to him on the phone. Their oldest two kids had moved out after college and they had the space.</p><p>Wilbur faced his father dead in the eyes. He spoke sharply, “Don’t expect me home anytime soon, don’t contact me, don’t think about me. Now I see why Philza left when he did.” and slammed the door on the way out. He’d text Techno, he’d understand. Besides, the kid would like having the room to himself.<br/>
-------------</p><p>Silent tears dripped down his face at Wilbur’s message. He understood, oh god he understood. If Techno could leave he could, but he didn’t have a car, a license, a job like his older brothers. He was freshly 15, for fuck’s sake, he couldn’t have a job if he wanted. No one would hire him, he’d called. Besides, his job was to care for Tommy, to keep Tommy safe and happy and healthy. He had to stay, for his baby brother. No matter how much pain it left him in.</p><p>-------------<br/>
Wilbur pulled out of the driveway, tires screeching against the pavement. It was dark outside, there was no one on the roads. He pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial 1.</p><p>“Phil here, what’s up?” Wilbur could’ve cried at the sound of his older brother’s voice. </p><p>“Thank god you answered, oh my god it’s been forever since we talked. I’m sorry I ignored your texts, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Wil babbled, tears pricking his eyes.</p><p>Philza made a distressed sound, “woah, woah, hold on bud. Calm down, can you-”</p><p>“I ignored you for so long ohmigod. I was so mad for YEARS, Phil. YEARS. I couldn’t understand why you left, it didn’t make sense. But oh my god I get it, it’s freedom. It’s a breath of fresh air, it’s-” Phil drew in a sharp breath.</p><p>“You left,” he breathed out, voice airy. Wilbur let out a sob</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Phil cleared his throat. “You guys left, you’re out. Wil, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to convince you all to go, especially with Tommy so little and me still in college, but you, you can come here! Please, I have the room, I have a great job, there’s this really neat highschool and an elementary attached for Tommy and-”</p><p>“Phil-” Wilbur felt his mouth go dry. “Phil I left alone. Techno and Tommy they’re...they’re happy there. Dad and I were fighting, he was drunk constantly, I didn’t want them to be miserable. A friend offered to take me in, I, I’m alone.”</p><p>There was a pause, Wilbur could hear Philza breathing, swore he could hear his own pulse through the hum of the engine. </p><p>“You’re...alone?” spoken slowly. Too slowly. “You’re...you’re sure they, they wanted to stay?”</p><p>Wilbur pulled into the nearest parking lot he could, screeching to a halt. “Phil, I, I didn’t ask. I-Techno and Tommy, they take care of each other. Tommy keeps Tech a child and Techno would do anything, and I mean anythi-” he trailed off, chills shaking his body.</p><p>Techno would do anything to keep Tommy happy and safe, he’d proven it time and time again. Wilbur recalled the hungry nights the two of them split, how those stopped when Wilbur began working. But most of that money went to their dad’s beer supply. When did Techno….where did he draw the line between caring for Tommy and for himself? How deep did their mother’s message go?</p><p>“Phil, I think I might have made a mistake. I think I need to go back, and I think I need you.” Wilbur pleaded, breathing starting to come faster. “How fast can you come home? Where are you?”</p><p>Phil took a deep breath, steeling his resolve. “I’ll meet you there in half an hour”. </p><p>Wilbur had to control his breathing for some time before he could leave. Besides, he didn’t want to beat Philza there. Best case scenario, he was right in the first place. They were happy, safe, fed. </p><p>Worse case scenario...Wilbur couldn’t help but flashback to that night when Tech was 13 and too proud for his own good, seeing a red handprint on the baby soft skin of Techno’s cheek, the red-rimmed eyes. He thought back to coming home from work to Tech curled tight into himself, not even responding to Wilbur, though knowing he was awake. He thought of the stiff way the boy had begun moving, how at 15 he hadn’t shown hints of a growth spurt despite even Tommy beginning to reach his shoulder. </p><p>His tires left marks on the ground.</p><p>-------------<br/>
Philza sat in his car, lights off, staring at his old home. The place he had left his baby siblings, knowing it was toxic, knowing what his father was involved in behind their backs. But he couldn’t take and support them at 18, it would’ve been possibly worse than staying, or maybe not he couldn’t help to think, Wilbur’s panicked voice…</p><p>A scream rang out from inside the house, making it all the way to settle in Phil’s bones. It was high-pitched, childish…”TOMMY”.</p><p>Philza exploded out of the car, through the front door (breaking a hinge, mind you), head whipping around for a sight of the youngest boy. “PHIL!” Tommy screamed, tears racing down his blotchy face. The older opened his arms wide, catching the tall 8 year old and holding him tight. </p><p>“Tommy, are you hurt, what happened, where’s-”</p><p>“Dad dragged Techno into the bedroom” Tommy bit out between sobs, “He-I heard someone get hit. I don’t, I want Tech!” </p><p>Philza set the young blonde down, crouching to meet his eyes. “Tommy, I need you to take this phone and call Wilbur. Do you know his number,” a nod, “call him and tell him I’m inside and to come in. Then I want you to stay by my car, it’s the green one, okay? Do you understand?” Tommy nodded again through whimpers, racing out the door.</p><p>A thump sounded from their father’s bedroom, distinctively solid. That was enough for Philza who body slammed into the door to see his half-naked 15 year old brother (by God it was hard to believe he was fifteen, he looked 12 at best) get struck, a flash of silver swinging through the air hard enough to draw a cry from his younger brother.</p><p>Philza saw red. He ripped the belt out of the air, causing the drunken man to turn around wobbly to investigate. He didn’t get a chance, as Phil gave him one helluva uppercut and knocked the older man out instantly.</p><p>A whimper came from the bed where Technoblade stood, shaking violently with no expression on his face. Phil turned towards him, extending one hand, then ripping it back just as fast when the younger flinched away.</p><p>Techno exhaled once through his nose. “I’m dead or hallucinating” he deadpanned weakly. Philza felt his eyes fill with tears. “Phil? You came back?”</p><p>“TECH, I’M HE-” Wilbur stopped dead in the doorway, spotting all at once the fallen body of their father, Philza’s red and teary face, and Technoblade’s-</p><p>“Tech, you...you” the shortest swallowed heavily, head down, before it shot up.</p><p>“Tom-”</p><p>“Safe, outside in Philza’s car. Shooken up, but he’s okay. Tech, we need to call someone. You-”</p><p>“NO.” the elder two stopped dead in their spots at the power behind his voice. “No. We’re not calling anyone. It’s superficial at best, okay. Can we, can I...leave?” he begged.</p><p>Wilbur and Philza exchanged glances. Techno huffed. “I’ve been here, done this. Can I please get dressed and can we please just go, anywhere.”</p><p>Philza nodded once, solemnly, before carefully embracing Techno, “you’re coming home with me, okay buddy? I’m gonna keep you safe.” he promised.</p><p>Techno clung onto the older man, silent tears dripping from his face. “Let’s leave.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>